Prayer Of The Refugee
by RueInTheNight
Summary: She thought he was lost...she thought wrong! Another great Head BoyGirl Dramione. But with an actual plot. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll say aw, but mostly you will want more! Actually very in character, from what I can tell. Rated M for later chapters
1. The Nightmare After Christmas

**

* * *

Prayer Of The Refugee**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save the plot. Most things belong to J.K. Rowling, except the title and the titles of the chapters, which I will rip from different artists. The name of my story being the song title of a band called Rise Against!

A/N: All set in Hermione's POV, unless you are informed otherwise by me. This is my first Harry Potter FanFic, so I would really appreciate some feedback by way of reviews. Please. And thanks.

Dedicated to Chelsey and Sarah!

* * *

So far, the year had gone better than I had expected it to, not that I try to think of the negatives of school. Draco had been _almost_ civil most of the time, probably because he didn't want to lose his "high position". But, mostly we just stayed away from each other when we weren't performing or discussing our duties.

He still abused his power a lot of the time of course, especially with the little Gryffindors. I scolded him repeatedly, but why I even try to change him, I don't know. He will always be a haughty jerk.

Lately, though, he hadn't been putting his all into anything, really. He left the jerk-being to his fellow Slytherins, and had become rather withdrawn. I just assumed it was because Christmas time was coming up and he had no family to be with. His father was in Azkaban – serves him right!- and his mother was at his grandmothers. I overheard him complaining to Pansy that his grandparents didn't like him, and that they wanted him to stay at Hogwarts during the break, but his mother had insisted that he join them.

I didn't feel bad for him, why should I have? He deserved to be disliked, but that _was_ a bit harsh coming from some of the only family you have left.

My parents, the ones who love me dearly, had gone on a ski trip to Germany, without me, for the holidays. How nice. Oh, well. I had some studying to do and I really wanted to get through a few good books. Ron and Harry were heading back to the Burrow. I was invited but I declined. I rather liked to be alone. I wanted to see what it felt like to have the common room that I usually shared with Malfoy, to myself.

Christmas was in three days, but I wasn't that excited, seeing as how I didn't get to share it with anyone really. The holidays had started two days ago, and I was already getting a bored. I enjoyed all of the extra space and freedom I had. I could walk around in my jimjams, which usually consist of loose cotton or silky pants and a spaghetti strap top, and not worry about being seen by Malfoy. In fact, I did this a lot of the time. I would lounge around on the couches in the common room, in different random positions, and read for pleasure, or getting ahead in schoolwork, which was also a pleasure for me.

By the end of my third day alone, I was bored out of my mind, even though I would regularly leave my rooms to eat, or take a stroll around the castle or grounds. I missed Ron and Harry and Ginny and everyone I talk to. At one point, while I was trying to get into a really boring book, I even found myself missing those snide remarks, which so often came from the mouth of that awful boy. I, just for a moment, missed the way he would look me right in the eyes with those steely-grey orbs of his and how I could see all of the hate and confusion that hid behind his air of confidence. But, after realizing what I was doing, I smacked myself on the forehead and shook it from my mind. It was so frustrating being alone for so long. I often found myself staring out of a window, or at the fire, or anywhere for that matter. But, the scary part was, that my mind was inert; in a different place entirely, and I had no idea where it kept wandering off to.

By the time Christmas came and went, my mood had barely shifted. In fact, after Christmas it may have gotten better because it meant that there was only nine days left until someone came back to entertain me. I was in an unhappy mood the night after Christmas, so I put on some really low, sad music in the background and sat down to read a depressing book - about a girl whose family died and she was left to fend for herself – by firelight. It was just past midnight when I let out a giant yawn. It had been a fairly long day, even for my standards, so I put the book down, extinguished the fire, and made my way to bed.

It was around half-past one that I was awoken by what sounded like scuffling in the common room. I sat bolt upright in my bed and clutched at my wand. The noise continued; it definitely was not my imagination. I slowly removed the covers from my body and lifted myself down from my queen-sized bed. It was awfully cold outside of my warm comforter, but I didn't bother to put a robe on.

I crept out of my room and on to the landing above the common room. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but all it was, of course, was blackness. The noise I had heard at first had stopped, but I could faintly hear short, provoked breaths coming from somewhere in the darkness. I descended the spiraling stairs as slowly and as softly as possible when one's heart is pounding, threatening to rip open their chest.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, my breaths became quick and a film of sweat betokened my brow.

"_Lumos_." I whispered, rather hoarsely, for my mouth was quite dry.

The tip of my wand lit up and my familiar common room was teeming with dim light, from corner to corner. At first, I saw and heard nothing, which would have put me at ease if it had stayed that way, but the raspy breaths came again. I was, however, unable to locate the source of the gasps.

Finally my eyes settled on a mound of crumpled robes that lay half on and half off of the couch in front of the quenched fire. I hesitated for a moment, shocked that there was someone, and a student nonetheless, in my dorm in the middle of the night. After quickly composing myself over the initial astonishment, I lit the fire with an expert wave of my wand and the room filled with brighter light than my wand before it had sufficed.

The black mass did not move, except for the heaving of his chest (for I had already deduced that it was a he). I took this as a bad sign and eliminated the remaining distance between him and myself at a sprint.

Slightly panicking, I tried to roll him back on to the couch, which was where, I assumed, he was trying to get to in the first place. After succeeding at this extremely difficult (for he was bigger than me; I could feel his shapely muscles as I attempted to shift him) task, I took a look to see who it was. I immediately recognized the shimmer of his hair and the shape of those lips that usually bore a smirk. It was he, whose snide comments I found myself missing just hours before. I jumped back in shock.

"Malfoy!?" I screamed. His eyes fluttered open and settled on my face, before they rolled back into his head. A pathetic "uh" escaped his lips and he fell into exhausted unconsciousness.

"But you're not supposed to be back for another eight days." I muttered to myself as a frown drew my eyebrows together.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is way better! Don't forget to review, my dearies. 


	2. What I've Done

A/N: I'm back! Breanna this chapter is for you because you are a whiner.

* * *

I raked his body with my eyes, now that there was nothing to stop me (i.e. lack of light, or his would-be protests). His robes were absolutely filthy and ripped in a few odd places. They looked strange because, as I later realized, they were much too large for him. His shoes were torn at the seams and looked like they were about to fall off of him, not because they were too big, but because the laces were untied. Whether this was his doing after he arrived here or simply because he did not have time to do them up before departing, I could not conclude. As I was pondering his shoes, my eyes caught a glimpse of denim protruding from his robes, which were wrapped oddly around him and pulled up at random places due to my inability to move him properly and adjust his body.

I hesitated at first, but decided to remove his robe. His face was very flush from supposedly running here, and he was much too warm. Underneath his outer robe, he wore a simple black muggle t-shirt that clung to his shapely chest and jeans. The jeans were much too tight, I thought. Certain parts were disclosed that I wished not to see so wholly. Odd, I thought, that his robe was so loose and these muggle clothes so undersized. I could see no blood, not that I was expecting it; he was resting so peacefully now, his breaths deep and even.

I left him there to sleep. What else could I do? I dared not wake him. I could tell he needed his rest, so I threw the extra blanket, which was always left on the back of the couch, over him, and keenly returned to the warmth of my own bed.

I woke late the next morning. Recalling the events of last night, I rushed onto the landing and peered down into the common room, where all I saw was a vacant couch. The blanket I had thrown over Draco in the middle of the night lay strewn and forgotten on the floor in front of the settee. Where the hell did he go?

"Gah." I indignantly let escape from my mouth. I turned on my heel and marched back into my room. I emerged fifteen minutes later, refreshed and ready for the day. I was starving and wanted to get something to eat. Surely breakfast would not be cleared away yet? I would have to hurry.

Upon descending the twisting staircase, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Draco. He was sitting on the very couch in which he had lain, dilapidated, hours before, gazing into the smoldering ashes of last night's fire. The blanket was neatly folded and resting on the back of the couch, behind him. He showed no sign that he had recognized my presence. Or, at least, it would have looked so to someone other than I. When I arrived at the last step, I saw his head cock a little bit. I only caught this small movement because I was watching him intently, musing over how he would react to my company. I took in his cleaner look; he had obviously showered. But, he had not made an effort to find different clothes to change into. This rather unnerved me.

I took a small step toward the side of the couch and his back straightened in readiness. Neither of us spoke. I hesitated before I took another small step in his direction, almost afraid of what he might do. I expected no less than for him to blow up and perhaps become violent. I had my wand at my side, ever ready to strike if need be.

I had opened my mouth and was just about to speak when his head dropped into his awaiting hands. A muffled whimper came from behind his palms. I don't think he meant for it to escape, seeing as how he growled afterwards.

His body was now convulsing with sobs as he tried to stop the flow of tears that had escaped onto his pale cheeks. After an indecisive moment on my part, I had crept to the side of the couch to behold the sight I just described.

He now showed that he knew I was there by getting up and walking to the other side of the common room, which was regrettably not far (it was quite a small room, only needed for two people).

The whole time I stood gaping at him. What was I to do? Comfort him? Certainly not! I had not a clue what might be the matter. Scold him? The time hardly seemed appropriate. Leave? That would be awkward, not to mention rude. I was so confused.

Before I could make up my spinning mind, Draco composed himself. He shot me an accusing, hateful look before trudging up the stairs to his room and shutting the door with far more force than necessary, though not actually slamming it.

What was _that_ look for? Was I supposed to have done something? Was he angry that I had seen him breakdown? Almost in tears myself, I sauntered out of the common room through the portrait of Sir Cadogan who brightly tried to provoke me to draw my sword, of which I had none. I promptly ignored him and dashed the rest of the way to the Great Hall for my long awaited breakfast.

I was much too late for breakfast, but arrived just in time for the beginning of lunch. I was not looking forward to my next encounter with Draco, so I ate rather tediously. My mind retraced what had happened this morning, trying to figure out what Draco would be like, and why he was back so deuced early.

When I arrived back at our dorm, his door was still tightly shut and I did not bother him. I didn't think he would come out for a while, so I grabbed a book and sat down to read. It was well into the afternoon, and I had nothing else to do.

Sometime later I awoke to find myself in almost complete darkness. The moonlight shone through the window providing me with enough light to see if I squinted. The fire had not been lit and I had left my wand in my room when I got my book.

There was no light projecting from the slit at the bottom of Draco's door, so I assumed he was asleep. I wandered what time it was as I plucked my book from my lap where it had fallen and got up. I involuntarily yawned. My body clock was really messed up. I wondered what time it was and how long I had been asleep for. I started to make my way to my room, bumping into a table and a few chairs on the way. I arrived at the stairs and felt my way up them, careful not to fall. I stopped for a moment and heard a strange noise from below, like the scuff of a shoe. It could have been me; I was that tired. But, I contracted a strange feeling of foreboding and quickened my pace. Once in my room I locked the door. My heart was pounding and I had to breath deeply to settle it.

While I was asleep, I dreamed of slow, heavy footsteps. I saw a heavy door open unhurriedly in my mind and a dark form entered my room. He would not speak; he only stared. Strangely, no chills ran through my body. Even though my mind told me to be afraid, I wasn't. I felt safe, protected, and…happy?

I awoke suddenly from the dream. My stomach lurched at being taken away from comfort so suddenly. I looked around my room and saw nothing…it was empty. But, as I looked to my right, I realized that my door stood ajar.

* * *

A/N: Woah! I don't know about you, but I was getting the chills as I wrote that! Eeek! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review! 


	3. MakeDamnSure

A/N: I had an epiphany two nights ago, and this next chapter is its result! And before people go all getting angry with me, this is not going to be_ completely _in character (but I will do my best) because Draco and Hermione would never end up together no matter what. It is sad I know, so bare with me.

* * *

The feeling that I had in my stomach now was the complete opposite to that in my dream. The security was ripped away and replaced with unease. I scanned the room again, certain that there was another presence. I did not want to move or get up (what if something was under my bed?) and I couldn't move to my wand fast enough.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. The dread I felt was rapidly growing. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I burst.

"DRACO!" I let out a bloodcurdling yell. I needed someone, and he was the only person close enough to come to my aid, even if that was all he could do. My tears began to pour out; I was positively terrified. I curled the blanket up, over my head, in anticipation of any strike I would receive. I felt none. I did, however, hear a door bang open.

Slowly, I lifted my head out from under my covers as the tears continued to pour. I looked towards the door and was just in time to see a boxer clad Draco run into my room. His eyes were droopy from lack of sleep, but he held his wand at the ready.

I let down my blanket a bit more, knowing that he was there and my intruder would not strike. I watched as he turned the light on. Seeing that there was no danger, and no monster attacking me, his expression became that of rage.

"Bloody Hell, Granger. You made it sound like you were dying." He growled in my general direction. "What the fuck's the matter, then?"

I couldn't talk. My throat closed up and I tried to control the tears that escaped my eyes. I was violently shaking with the effort it took to stop this ridiculous antic. I knew it was getting me nowhere, and Malfoy must think me such a wimp to be scared at nothing. I slowed down a bit, and took a few deep breaths.

He stood there, still waiting for an answer. But, as soon as I looked him in the eyes, I knew I couldn't speak to him, and I began to cry harder.

"Grr!" he roared as he turned to leave, realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

"Wait!" I croaked, reaching my arm out toward him. I couldn't be left alone, yet. My fear was still creeping in the back of my head and I didn't want it to come back. I retracted my arm as he spun around, full circle.

"What?" he spat. But when he saw my face, his softened a little.

"I-I-I don't want to be alone." I tried to explain in a voice that was barely audible.

His eyebrows drew together. "Look, Granger, I can't see anything you could possibly be scared of…unless you looked in a mirror. I need to sleep, and I cannot do that if I'm babysitting _you_, alright?"

The tears, which had ceased seconds before, returned to my cheeks as I nodded.

He said nothing else, just cleared his throat and left the room, slamming my door behind him. I jumped at the loud noise, and was left in absolute silence except for my heavy breathing. He hadn't turned the light off, and I certainly didn't! It stayed on all night while I sat in the corner of my room, from which I could see everything. I had my wand in one hand and my other was wrapped around my curled up legs. I could not sleep, nor did I want to.

Finally, clouded sunlight shone through my window and I knew it was safe…

The day was murky and disgusting. It was still quite early. I felt horrible and I couldn't think due to lack of sleep the night before. I doubted I would ever be able to sleep again, without being too melodramatic. I felt dirty and weak; I could barely handle walking down the stairs.

I was in a kind of stupor, but had yet to realize it. When I finally zoned back in to reality, I found myself in the common room, on the couch in front of the fire. To my great surprise, Draco was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, looking as sleep deprived, if not more, than myself.

I didn't realize I was staring at him until he turned abruptly to glare at me.

"Sorry." I murmured, not wanting to arouse the anger I had witnessed the night before.

As soon as I said this, I looked away, toward the fire. When I looked back at him out of the corner of my eye a second later, he had a look of mild surprise on his face. But, when he realized I was again looking at him, he guarded his expression with the usual detached look.

We both sat there in mutual silence, glowering at the fire.

Finally, Draco broke the not-so-very-uncomfortable silence. "What the hell are you wearing?" he accused staring with distress at my attire.

I blushed slightly. At least he had the decency to get dressed before he came down.

I began to get up to put on a robe at least, but his strong hand gripped my upper arm and I fell back down to a sitting position. I didn't care; I was disconnected from rationality. I just looked at him, with no expression on my face.

I sighed and he looked disgusted. Oh no! I hope he didn't take that in the wrong way. At least he didn't get angry. Instead, he took the blanket from the back of the couch and folded it around me.

I watched him with open astonishment. I don't think he noticed, though, because he went right back to staring at the fire. So did I.

It was not that the quiet was disturbing, it was actually quite nice, just sitting there, but I had way too many questions to just sit in silence. However, I had no idea where to start.

"Ummm…" I tried to begin. He turned his head a fraction to stare at me. His eyebrows raised in anticipation of a question.

"Uh…are you okay?" I tried to start.

The look he gave me was somewhere between horror and confusion.

"What kind of a question is that?" he replied, his tone filled with malice.

"I just…wanted to know. Sorry…It's just that-you look horrible!" Great, now he looked hurt. "No, well, you look fine…it's just that- Well, you are back quite early and it looks as though you haven't slept in days, and you were wearing really weird clothes when you arrived…and I was just wondering?"

He sighed and opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

A/N: Ha! 


End file.
